


Human Horror Movies

by tyreel



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/pseuds/tyreel





	Human Horror Movies

“Knockout, unlike Breakdown, I don’t see whats so…  _appealing_ … about what the fleshies on this planet consider “horror”, let alone why you waste your time watching these ridiculous excuses of entertainment” Starscream huffed, lazily examining his taloned servos, ignoring the medic’s heated glare and scoff as Knockout rolled his eyes in indignation.  
  
“Say what you want, screamer, but these fleshies can produce some shockingly terrifying things,” Knockout mused, tilting his head as he continued to stare at the SIC, smirking as Starscream gave a grumble, grudgingly strutting closer, wings giving small flicks of annoyance.

The speedster gave a chuckle as opened the movie file, pressing ‘ _play_ ’ with a smirk, completely aware of the seekers’ doubtful look, chuckling as a particularly gory scene depicted a young woman screaming in horror as Starscream’s wings slowly lowered in horror, his optics blown wide as he gaped in silent horror, slightly flinching when the fleshies (now dead) body violently flinched and jerked, turning to glare at the medic in terrified awe, barely processing that his fellow mech didn’t seem to be bothered a bit at the gruesome acts depicted on the holoscreen before them.

  
  
“Knockout! Wait for me, and don’t you dare leave this warship!” Starscream hissed, all but running into Knockouts back as he trailed after the medic, frightfully glaring around, red optics shining brightly in the dim lighting of the Nememis’ empty hallway, the seekers echoing pedsteps being the only thing he heard, lightly flinching at Knockout’s groan as he turned to the medic with a glare, seeming to fluff his armor up in an attempt to appear intimidating to the grounder.

“Starscream, I can assure you, there are no fleshies on the Nemesis, especially monstrous fleshies” the medic groaned as he shuffled away from the seeker, vainly trying to put distance between the two, narrowing his eyes into a glare when Starscream shuffled after him with a huff.

The quiet that fell upon the two was shattered by a woman’s piercing shriek, shivers traveling up the mechs’ spines as they shared a look of shared terror before bolting off down the hallway, Starscream taking a sharp right while Knockout veered to the left, only to turn about and chase after the Seeker.

Neither mech noticed the quiet outline of Soundwave, whose frame seemed to be shaking in a silent laugh, visor crackling to life as the woman’s scream repeated, followed after quickly by screams of terror from the medic and SIC.


End file.
